This invention relates to a constant level oiler with an adjustable nozzle assembly for establishing the operating or working level of the oil lubricant to a user assembly, and to a tool for making nozzle assembly adjustments.
Most constant level oilers formerly were not adjustable to establish the working level of the oil lubricant to a user assembly. When a remote mounting for the oiler was provided, the mounting height could be altered to attain an adjustment. When remote mounting was not provided, and the level of the oil lubricant was to be raised, the constant level oiler could be disassembled and its nozzle shortened as by filing. At other times the direct mounting tube had to be altered or replaced to make a needed adjustment. Generally, installation of a new oiler, or an adjusting alteration of an existing installation, proved to be a time consuming job.
The oilers that were adjustable are provided with a telescoping oil chamber wherein the reservoir along with a fixed nozzle and oil chamber bonnet are movable as a unit to adjust the working level of the oil lubricant. In these oilers set screws fastened externally secure the movable unit in adjusted position. Generally, the arrangement is suited only to oilers of relatively small reservoir capacity and is not tamperproof.
It is generally an object of this invention to provide a constant level oiler which is adjustable to establish the working level of the oil lubricant to a user assembly for most any size of reservoir, and because the adjustment is made internally of the oiler, it will be tamperproof.